


dirty little secrets

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Undecided Relationship(s), questionable practices, stepbrothers!showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Hoseok and Kihyun just happen to share theirs.





	dirty little secrets

To Yoo Kihyun, there was something terribly thrilling about attending the same school as his overprotective stepbrother, and fooling around with a close friend from said overprotective stepbrother’s friends circle. When he’d initially enrolled into the private college with his brother, he had been put off with the idea of needing to continue to be in uniform, even after high school. Now, there was something scandalous about it—fooling around with his stepbrother’s friend in risqué places, all dressed up in uniform, with the risk of being caught red-handed at any point.

The idea of being caught somehow thrilled Kihyun.

His stepbrother, Hyunwoo, would be far from happy, if he found out about Kihyun fooling around with his friend. It was arguable whether or not Hyunwoo would be upset with _Kihyun_ about giving into seductive games, but Kihyun knew that if their secret spilled to the public, Hyunwoo and Hoseok would no longer be friends.

Still, that possibility of being caught was exciting. The entire concept of being caught—by anyone—had his body thrumming with excitement, when Hoseok pulled him out of plain sight and gently pushed him up against a wall.

As the younger brother of one of the most attractive guys on campus, Kihyun already had all the attention in the world, when he initially enrolled into their school. It helped to be cute; helped to follow his brother around campus, seemingly helpless. The layers of attention added when his grades proved to be stellar—from students and professors, and then multiplied when he was found to be friends with Shin Hoseok.

To the entire student body, for some crazy reason, it seemed to be shocking that Kihyun would be related to Hyunwoo and, even worse, friends with Hoseok. Perhaps, it was because they both had similar reputations—good looks, less-than-average to decent grades, and the perception to be the type of person to play around with someone else’s feelings.

And while that wasn’t entirely true—especially in regards to Hyunwoo (because Kihyun would know his brother better than anyone, and Hyunwoo would never hurt a fly, much less intentionally break a heart)—it was the common understanding across the student body.

It blew minds for them to know that Kihyun associated himself with them, because Yoo Kihyun was the striking image of innocent and looked the type to keep all his time to his studies. Surely, it meant that he wouldn’t associate himself with people who were so different from himself.

Of course, appearance wasn’t everything.

He looked the part. _Pretty, sweet, and innocent._ A striking image of innocent. He wore his uniform without any alterations, save the way he left the top button undone, insisting that it was suffocating—much unlike his stepbrother’s loosened tie, and Hoseok’s lack of the blazer. Not to mention everyone knew of how obedient and proper Yoo Kihyun was (but Shin Hoseok would know all about how he misbehaved).

Everyone had their secrets, but Hoseok and Kihyun just happened to share theirs.

When he walked alongside his brother down the hallways, hidden behind the taller boys in a crowd, he still stood out. The thick framed glasses adorning his face made him stand out, looking so terribly innocent in the group of boys, who arguably looked nothing of the sort.

Still, Hyunwoo’s friends accepted them into their group, easily.

Perhaps, it was because Hoseok found a liking to him, when they’d initially met.

His first meeting with Hoseok was cliché, if he were honest with himself. The first day of classes in his first year involved getting lost in the busy hallways and losing his brother in the crowd. Hoseok stumbled into him, pushed by eager first years rushing down the hall, carelessly. The older man found himself face-to-face with Kihyun, a strong arm bracing himself from smashing the smaller man’s body into the locker. Their eyes had locked, before a space behind Hoseok cleared up and the older man flashed him a playful smirk. And even now, Kihyun could still hear Hoseok’s voice in his head from that first meeting (“You’ve got pretty eyes,” Hoseok told him, before turning to walk away. And Kihyun could only wonder if Hoseok still thought they were pretty).

Their second meeting was later that same day, when Hoseok stumbled into the classroom, several minutes late for the beginning of the lecture. Recognition crossed the older man’s eyes when he sat down next to Kihyun in the lecture hall. He didn’t say a word, when they sat next to one another—not wanting to bother Kihyun’s diligent copying of notes from the screen at the front of the hall. Kihyun didn’t learn that Hoseok was a year above him, the same year as his brother, until much later. The younger man had questioning why Hoseok took a first year course, when he was a second-year student, but with all the time they got to spend with one another now, he wasn’t complaining.

And Hoseok didn’t learn that Yoo Kihyun was the baby brother of his friend, until he saw Hyunwoo waiting for Kihyun to come out of his classroom at the end of the day. Even then, Hoseok hadn’t said anything to him.

Somehow, their friendship—if it could really be called such—blossomed, when Hyunwoo introduced his friends to his baby brother. They’d been thrilled to meet him; teasing Hyunwoo for having such an innocent-looking brother. Kihyun had beamed proudly, when Hyunwoo ruffled his hair and told them that Kihyun was his baby brother, regardless of the difference in their looks (and their blood).

Hoseok flashed him an amused smirk at the time, as everyone else shrouded him with attention.

With the way Hoseok seemed to keep his distance, Kihyun didn’t think that they would have become the closest in the group of friends. But, when he considered the basis of their relationship, it wasn’t all that surprising.

Everything seemed to initiate when it was least expected.

They were seated together at their usual table in the cafeteria, accompanied by Hyungwon, a friend of Kihyun, who shared an almost identical schedule and the same major. They were always together, save the moments where Hoseok pulled Kihyun away from their circle of friends with a mischievous smile on his lips.

Lowering his fork, Hoseok raised an eyebrow, “Kihyun.”

The younger man halted in nudging Hyungwon’s side, turning to look at Hoseok, curiously, “Yeah?”

Hyungwon tuned into their conversation, blinking at them, silently.

“We had to go see our professor, didn’t we?” Hoseok asked. “She wanted to see us, today, to talk about our assignment.”

Kihyun blinked, confusion flickering across his eyes, before he caught the glint in Hoseok’s eyes. It reminded him of the very first time Hoseok had pushed him up against a row of lockers in an empty hallway and kissed him. Feigning sudden realization, Kihyun dropped his spoon and nodded his head.

“Ah, right!” he exclaimed, “I’d completely forgotten!”

Hyungwon made a face, “There aren’t any professors that have scheduled office hours, right now. It’s lunch time.”

Hoseok chuckled, shaking his head, “I sent her an e-mail, a couple days ago to schedule an appointment. We have class during her normal office hours, so we couldn’t go see her, earlier. She was willing to meet us, now. So, we really shouldn’t miss the appointment.”

Kihyun nodded his head, agreeing with Hoseok’s statement. Hyungwon furrowed his brows, but said nothing in response. He simply lowered his head and took a bite of the cookie in his hands.

The older man tilted his head, gesturing towards the exit of the cafeteria.

“We should hurry and do it,” he remarked. There was a glimmer in his eyes, when he glanced at Kihyun, which struck something inside the younger man, setting a fire to burn through Kihyun’s veins— _anticipating._

Standing up, Kihyun nodded and picked up his backpack, slipping his phone into his pocket. Hyungwon’s lips pursed into a pout and he looked at Kihyun, tugging on the jacket of his uniform.

“You can’t just leave me alone, Kihyun,” he whined. “You’re really just going to go?”

Kihyun mirrored the other boy’s expression, placing his hand on top of Hyungwon’s. “It’s okay,” he replied, a small smile on his lips as he nodded his head a little bit, “Hyunwoo hyung will be here, soon. He’ll eat with you!”

He missed the sudden colour flushing across Hyungwon’s cheeks, when he turned to leave with Hoseok. But, he was quick to make his leave, because from the corner of his eye, he could see his brother headed over to their table with a bewildered expression on his face as he watched his little brother vanish into the hallway.

Kihyun’s fingers caught Hoseok, intertwining their fingers as he tugged on the older man’s hand. “Hurry,” he whispered, urgently. “I think he saw us leave.”

Hoseok silently nodded, weaving through the crowd of students with a secure grip on Kihyun’s hand. The moved in absolute silence, and it wasn’t until they reached a deserted staircase that they stopped.

Then, Hoseok had him pressed against the wall. The staircase shielded them from the plain sight of anyone passing by from the main campus. Not very many people came through this area—they were alone.

Hoseok’s voice was a husky whisper in Kihyun’s ear, easily having the younger man shivering at the tone of his voice, “You’re still scared of him seeing us, baby?”

Wordlessly, their lips met in a kiss. With his eyes fluttering shut, as soon as their lips met, Kihyun’s fingers gripped into the fabric of Hoseok’s uniform shirt, pulling him a little bit closer. Hoseok easily obliged, deepening the kiss with a tilt of his head, and his fingers gently tilting Kihyun’s chin upwards.

And then, Hoseok was gone. Kihyun licked his lips, the tingling sensation from Hoseok’s kiss making his heartbeat suddenly pick up. The older man busied himself with pressing kisses to the soft skin of Kihyun’s neck.

 _“H-he wouldn’t like it,”_ he answered, a stutter in his voice suddenly apparent from the way Hoseok began to nibble against the flesh of his neck. He gasped softly, head tilting back and his lashes fluttered.

With a soft chuckle, deft fingers unbuttoned Kihyun’s blazer, easily discarding on the floor beside them.

“C’mon, babe,” Hoseok whispered, lowly, “Drop the act. No one is around to see us. You know I like your innocent side, but baby, that ain’t you.” The remark was emphasized with the way Hoseok’s tongue dragged itself up Kihyun’s collar. The older man smirked at the low mow he drew from Kihyun’s pretty lips.

And that was all it took.

Kihyun’s hands worked quickly—ridding Hoseok of the belt which looped around the older man’s hips. Their lips met in another rough kiss, insistent, as Hoseok pressed him up against the wall. The younger man moaned softly into the kiss, and Hoseok couldn’t help but smirk, when Kihyun’s fingers faltered in attempting to undo Hoseok’s pants.

When they kissed, Hoseok always seemed to dominate him—pressing him down, soft kisses feeling rough, as he held him; tongues swirling together and drawing soft moans from his lips. But, Kihyun did a better job of driving Hoseok insane—fingers easily slipping into the older man’s pants and wrapping pretty fingers around his cock. The steady pace of Kihyun’s fingers stroking his cock easily had Hoseok groaning lowly with pleasure.

Tugging at Kihyun’s shirt, the older man slipped his fingers underneath his shirt, warm fingers pressing into his soft skin. A shiver ran down Kihyun’s spine and he gasped softly, arching away from the touch and gripping into the collar of Hoseok’s shirt.

Hoseok licked a stripe down Kihyun’s neck.

Kihyun bit back a quiet mewl.

“I want to mark you, babe,” he murmured, hovering over a sensitive spot on Kihyun’s neck.

Cheeks flushed, Kihyun shook his head. “You know you can’t.”

A gasp left his lips, when Hoseok’s hand began to palm his front. Kihyun’s thighs involuntarily parted for him, as he leaned back against the wall and hissed softly. The older man chuckled softly.

“What about where only I can see?”

Kihyun whimpered, as Hoseok experienced fingers rubbed against his clothed cock. They were all alone, and Kihyun’s lips parted in shameless moans. It barely occurred to him that he never answered the older man’s inquiry.

But, suddenly, it didn’t matter anymore. Hoseok was quickly stripping him—undoing the button of his slacks, and then pushing them down to his knees. Feeling exposed, a sudden wave of embarrassment washed over Kihyun’s body. The younger man closed his legs, instinctively. Hoseok laughed lowly in his ear.

“Shy, baby?” he murmured, lowly. Kihyun bit down on his lower lip, avoiding Hoseok’s eyes. “C’mon, we’ve done this so many times before. Be a good boy and spread your legs for me, baby.”

As Hoseok spoke, he ran his fingers down Kihyun’s thighs, caressing gently as he coaxed him into obeying.

Hoseok’s words had Kihyun’s cock twitching in anticipation. He obediently followed the instructions, fingers curling over Hoseok’s shoulders to keep his balance. He was rewarded with the older man’s thumb sliding over the tip of the sensitive tip of his leaking arousal. Kihyun moaned—throaty and drawled.

 _“Shit,”_ he swore. Hoseok smirked, wrapping his hand around Kihyun’s cock. He chuckled darkly, when Kihyun’s moan suddenly stuttered into a soft gasp, breaking with every stroke of his hand. The slow stroke of Hoseok’s hand was far from enough. Desperate, Kihyun’s hands slid down Hoseok’s body and wrapped around Hoseok’s length, gripping gently. _If Hoseok was going to tease him, then Kihyun could return the favour._

They broke one another down slowly—slow strokes of their hands, wrecking the other; eyes meeting and searing with the heat of arousal between them.

 _“Fuck, Kihyun,”_ Hoseok growled.

Desperately, he moved his hand faster in hopes of Kihyun’s mirroring of his motions. Kihyun obliged to the unspoken plea. The stroking escalated—almost frantic, when low moans encouraged him along with the pleasure coiling in his stomach. Kihyun’s pretty hands messily jerked off the older man.

“Baby,” Hoseok whispered, “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Kihyun bit down on his lower lip, pulling Hoseok closer to himself—trying his best to gain more physical contact between them. Hoseok’s hands moved, groping his ass. Kihyun arched into his touch.

“I want you so bad,” the whispering continued, as Hoseok’s hands squeezed the younger man’s ass. Hoseok nibbled at the sensitive spot beneath Kihyun’s ear, careful to not leave a mark.

Flushed and heady with a haze of lust and arousal, Kihyun exhaled, breathlessly.

 _“Take me,”_ Kihyun breathed, his lashes fluttering—his hands moving up Hoseok’s body, and finally looping his arms around the older man’s neck. “If you want me, then take me.”

Impatient and fueled by Kihyun’s words, Hoseok reached into his back pocket, pulling out a packet of lubrication—always so prepared to fuck Kihyun. Ripping it open with quick fingers, Hoseok smeared the cool liquid over his fingers, spreading it evenly across his slender digits.

Licking his lips, Hoseok pressed Kihyun against the wall—chest pressed against the flat surface of the wall. The younger man whimpered, when Hoseok’s fingers teased his entrance with a gentle brush of lubricated fingers.

He was benevolent—didn’t make Kihyun wait too long, before he pushed his fingers into the younger man’s asshole. Kihyun’s fingers curled into little fists, a soft gasp leaving his lips. Hoseok wrapped an arm around the younger man’s waist, pressing his fingers a little deeper. The slide was easy. Kihyun keened in appreciation.

“Did you play with yourself, baby?” Hoseok whispered in his ear, “You’re already all stretched out for me.”

Flushed cheek pressed against the cool surface of the wall, Kihyun bit down on his lower lip. He looked the perfect picture of pretty, innocent and _so shy_ , as he peered up at Hoseok from underneath long lashes and the frames of his glasses. Shyly, Kihyun nodded his head, admitting to having touched himself, prior.

Hoseok smirked, “Were you thinking of me?”

Hoseok suddenly moved his fingers, fucking Kihyun slowly with his long fingers. The younger man gasped sharply, immediately nodding his head. His eyes were glazed over with lust and he grasped at nothing—the flat surface of the wall giving him absolutely nothing to grab onto.

 _“O-of course,”_ he gasped. Pleased with the younger man’s response, Hoseok rewarded him with another finger slipping into his hole and stretching him out further. Kihyun’s eyes fluttered shut again, his mind painting itself with the imagination of Hoseok’s cock filling him up.

Kihyun licked his lips with anticipation, breath leaving his lips shakily.

“If you’re going to fuck me then do it already.”

A low groan left the older man’s lips and he withdrew his fingers. He quickly turned Kihyun around, strong hands pushing his back against the wall, careful to not hurt him.

It didn’t take long to tear open the second packet of lubricant and step out of his slacks. And everything else followed in quick succession. He picked Kihyun up, hands under his thighs. Kihyun wrapped his arms around his neck, groaning. He pressed the head of his lubricated dick to the younger’s entrance and Kihyun bit back a soft gasp, pushing down against Hoseok’s body; _greedy_.

He thrust his cock inside Kihyun’s body in one smooth motion, listening to the low moan leaving Kihyun’s lips. The younger man’s jaw slackened in pleasure, leaning against the wall as he pushed his hips down onto Hoseok’s dick.

Wrapping his arm back around Kihyun’s waist, Hoseok didn’t wait for the cue before he succumbed to the lust fueling his mind and fucked into the younger man’s body, _hard_. Several moments drew by them, a muted silence only disturbed by the sounds of skin on skin, heavy breathing and breathless moans.

“You like this so much, don’t you?” Hoseok managed through rough thrusts and harsh pants.

Kihyun moaned. He always seemed to know exactly how to get what he wanted.

The words seemed to roll of his tongue easily, almost unprompted.

 _“Fuck,”_ he drawled, _“Yes, I love your cock in me. I love it when you make me moan your name; I love it when you make me your slut—”_ a sharp gasp of pleasure followed a particularly harder thrust. Hoseok’s grip on his body tightened. Thick rimmed glasses still neatly perched on his nose, Kihyun nearly trembled as he continued to senselessly babble, _“Fuck, fuck, fuck, make me come. Please, please, please.”_

And Hoseok loved how someone who looked so terribly innocent could turn so slutty—how easily Kihyun succumbed to his seduction and allowed him to ruin him, entirely.

He easily obliged, quickening his pace and fucking Kihyun harder—deeper and faster. He reached his hand in front of them, stroking Kihyun’s cock with every thrust of his hips.

_Who was he to deny someone as gorgeous as Yoo Kihyun, when he was desperately begging for him?_

Moments later, Kihyun’s orgasm rushed over his body in an overwhelming wave of heat, leaving his body twitching with the aftershocks. His hole clenched tightly around the older man’s dick, and he came all over his own stomach—over Hoseok’s hand and a little bit on the wall in front of them.

He hoped no one would notice.

Hoseok pulled out after releasing inside of the younger, with a throaty moan of Kihyun’s name. His eyes glimmered with pure contentment as he watched the remnants of his own cum drip down the inside of Kihyun’s thighs.

Kihyun whined at the sensation and the taller man affectionately pat his ass, listening to the gasp which elicited from the younger. Hoseok moved away from him for a moment, reaching into his discarded slacks pocket.

“What are you—?” Kihyun started to say, hearing the shuffling movement from behind him.

 _“Hush, baby,”_ Hoseok murmured. A sinister chuckle left his lips as he eased a plug into Kihyun’s entrance; puckered from the abuse. Kihyun gasped, oversensitive body tensing as Hoseok pushed the cool glass into his hole. “Keep it all in you, baby. I want you to feel me in you, until the next time I fuck you… got it?”

They both knew it wasn’t going to be a long wait from then.

Obediently, Kihyun exhaled, “Yes, sir.”

Then, panting, Kihyun leaned against the wall and tried to catch the breath which his orgasm had stolen from him.

Hoseok chuckled softly, running his fingers through the younger man’s hair.

“Good boy,” he murmured. Kihyun preened at the praise, eyes raising to meet with Hoseok’s. Hoseok’s lips tugged into a small smile, when their eyes locked with one another.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

They’d both never dressed so quickly in their lives.

Kihyun’s nimble fingers quickly redid Hoseok’s tie and straightened his shirt. Hoseok helped the younger man back into his slacks his blazer, ignoring the way his cum still stained the younger man’s body. He might have admired Kihyun’s debauched state for a little longer, if they had the time for it.

And when they were finally dressed, Kihyun pulled the taller man in for a breathless kiss. They straightened out almost immediately, after.

There was the shadow of someone passing behind them. They didn’t look. Whomever it was couldn’t have been important. Still, Kihyun’s heart raced in his chest—the thrill of having almost been caught thrumming across his body.

No one stepped into the abandoned stairwell aside from the janitor, anyway.

And themselves.

“We have some work to do, don’t we?” Hoseok’s eyes locked with his, mischievous smile on his lips—“Do you want to come over to my place, after school, Kihyun?”

He does. And they do anything but study.

 

 

 

“Where did you go at lunch?” Hyunwoo asked, arching an eyebrow at his little brother as he settled down on the bed, next to Kihyun’s newly showered and sprawled out body. Kihyun hummed softly.

“I was with Hoseok hyung,” he answered, scribbling an answer to the problem he was working on onto the sheet of paper. “We were talking to our professor.” _It’s only half a lie._

Hyunwoo made a face at the response. “You’ve been hanging out with him too much, lately. He better not touch you.”

Kihyun laughed, shaking his head as he continued to scribble solutions to physics problems into his notebook, diligently. He turned on the bed, resting his head on his stepbrother’s back with a small smile on his lips.

His voice was sweet, when he questioned Hyunwoo, innocently, “Why do you worry so much, hyung?”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes, shifting his position and letting the younger man rest comfortably against his back.

“Because I’m your brother, and you’re too nice of a kid to be hanging around that Shin kid.”

Kihyun clicked his tongue, nudging his overprotective stepbrother with his elbow, brows furrowed a little bit. “Hyung, I’m not a kid anymore! I’m nineteen!”

Hyunwoo scoffed, “Not yet, you’re not.”

Suddenly, Kihyun’s eyes brightened and he propped himself up on Hyunwoo’s back.

“You remembered my birthday?” he asked, eyes shining. “Did you get me a gift, hyung?”

Hyunwoo laughed, “You’ll find out, later, kid.”

 _“Aw,”_ Kihyun whined, nudging his brother. “You got me something nice, right?”

“You’re so annoying,” Hyunwoo told him, grinning as he hugged the smaller boy’s body to himself. Kihyun squeaked in surprise. Then, there was a moment of silence between them. Hyunwoo’s expression dropped, suddenly. “Why do you even like that kid so much?”

Kihyun beamed, eyes raising to meet with Hyunwoo’s. “Hoseok hyung?”

“Yes.”

“Hyung, he’s a nice person,” he replied. Hyunwoo pursed his lips, seemingly dissatisfied with the response.

“What do you even do when you hang out with him, anyway?”

There was a split-second of hesitance, when Kihyun looked up at his brother, pursing his lips. Kihyun’s eyes fluttered innocent at the older man, “Ah? We study?”

Hyunwoo narrowed his eyes, but accepted the response with a grumble. He doubted that Hoseok even bothered to study so hard for his grades—and especially not as hard as Kihyun did. But, with the continuous streak of his little brother’s high grades, Hyunwoo couldn’t argue what seemed to be entirely believable.

_After all, what was more innocent looking that Yoo Kihyun’s pretty eyes, staring up at you with thick rimmed glasses framing his eyes?_

**Author's Note:**

> we meet again at an ungodly hour for me. i don't know why i always do this. anyway, this is mostly a rewrite of something i wrote in 2014, so if looks familiar, it's probably because you've seen some other version of it on some other dark side of the web before (which we will not talk about).
> 
> anyway, i can be found on twitter @yuseokki as always~ ♡


End file.
